Bumblepaw
❝ Good Starclan, that ruined my kithood. ❞ — Bumblekit after watching Briarpelt and Blacknut cuddle and share strange pet names. Describe the character's appearance, personality, Clan status and any other notable details briefly, preferably in that order. (Think of it as how you summarized the character in your joining form, or how characters are generated in the warrior generator. Imitate that here! It should be about 3 to 5 sentences, as needed.) 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Angora(father's side) x Ragdoll(mother's side) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = First Color (#FFFFFF) : = Second Color (#FFFFFF) : = Undercoat (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: '''Slightly high-pitched, a bit scratchy. '''Scent: Will add it later Gait: Add it later 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Trustworthy - '''Bumblepaw would never spill someone else's secret, and probably would still feel uncomfortable telling it to someone if he had permission to tell the secret. * '+ Loyal -''' Bumblepaw is extremely loyal to his clan, and would fight for his life if needed. * '''± Curious -''' Bumblepaw is very curious, which is good and bad. His curiousness could make him a bit smarter, but it could also land him in bad situations, or with the knowledge of something he'd regret knowing. * '''± Clingy -''' He's clingy, and can't really go without company for a while, as Bumblepaw hates being alone. * '''− Crybaby -''' Also somewhat sensitive, Bumblepaw is a bit of a crybaby. He gets pretty easily offended, and could get sad just like that. * '''− Fidgety -''' Bumblepaw has a hard time sitting still, whether he's walking, running, or just tapping his paws on the ground. '''Likes *Flowers **"They're pretty! Uh- and they smell good!" 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Be less clingy **"It'd be nice not to depend on others as much, I'd like to be a bit more independent, but company isn't bad." 'Fears' *Bees **"I mean.. I know I'm technically a bee, but they're just mean! And their stings HURT!" 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Skyclan Cats Involved: Sunstep, Sweetskip, Larchtuft, Foxkit, etc. Age Range: 0-5 moons *Born to Sweetskip and Sunstep, once Bumblekit is a few days old, Sunstep gets crushed by a falling tree. *Distraught about Sunstep's death, Sweetskip gives Bumblekit up to Larchtuft. *Foxkit, his adopted brother, becomes Foxpaw. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Skyclan Cats Involved: Larchtuft, Foxpaw, etc. Age Range: 6-?? moons *Bumblekit becomes Bumblepaw *Leopardpaw, another Skyclan apprentice, gets her leg crushed by a tree, Bumblepaw helps get the unconscious she-cat's leg out from under it. *Bumblepaw has a nightmare where he relives his father's death and his mother giving him up- both events of which he was too young to really notice what happened at the time. *One day Foxpaw asks Bumblepaw-along with Mintpaw- if he wants to help him hunt an eagle, and at first, Bumblepaw declines, but soon agrees to come along, but only to make sure Foxpaw doesn't get hurt- which he fails to do so as he watches Foxpaw fall from the Skywatcher Oak. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= Bumblepaw shrugs. |-|RiverClan= Bumblepaw shrugs. |-|SkyClan= :Larchtuft/Warrior/Adoptive Mother/ ⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/98%/\ ::"She's basically the only parent I ever knew, I could never bear without her!" :Bumblepaw gives a large grin, purring. :Sunstep/Warrior(DECEASED)/Father/⦁/10% ::"I saw him die in my dream." :Bumblepaw shudders, eyes wide. :Foxpaw/Apprentice(DECEASED)/Adoptive Brother/⦁ ⦁⦁ ⦁⦁/90% ::"I..? I should have did a better job of watching him." :Bumblepaw sniffles, eyes watery. :Saltpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁ ⦁ ⦁/50% ::"I mean he's not too bad, but he's kind of intimidating, and the way he acts, he should be careful." :He shuffles when you ask. :Drizzlestar/Leader(DECEASED)/Leader/⦁ ⦁⦁/70% ::"He wasn't a bad cat, and I respected him." :Bumblepaw shrugs as he finishes his opinion, thinking back to something. |-|Outside the Clans= :Sweetskip/Queen(MISSING)/Mother/⦁/10% :Bumblepaw gives you a glare, his eyes are slightly glazed. You decide you should probably not bring Sweetskip up again. :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ I seriously think you're crushing my spine. I'm in intense pain. ❞ — Bumblepaw to Olivepaw as she sat on his back in the Azure Springs. ❝ REEE! ❞ — Bumblepaw at the Azure Springs, pretending to be a shark. ❝ I won't die today, demon! ❞ — Bumblepaw, playing around with Sprucepaw. 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:SkyClan